The Mummy
by KJ
Summary: The ranger girls get more than they bargained for during an afternoon at the movies. Will the guys be able to help save them and defend the rest of the world?


**Disclaimer:** The characters from the film _The Mummy_ belong to Universal Studios. The Power Rangers belong to Disney, and Carri and any other character belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is the newest story in the Ranger Scrolls series. Also, you don't have to have seen the movie _The Mummy _to enjoy the fic. However if you haven't seen it, and you want to see it, the fic is going to give away the end of the movie. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Power Rangers  
"The Mummy"

Things had been quiet in the evil realm over the last few days. Almost too quiet. Billy Cranston had been busy keeping an eye on everything in the Command Chamber along with Trini Kwan. Alpha had been working closely with DECA to follow Astronema's movements, but even she had been quiet and there were no new leads on Zordon.

That was what had brought two sets of rangers together on this beautiful Saturday afternoon at the beginning of April. Well the six ranger boys went to hang out together while the four ranger girls did the same. The six ranger boys had found themselves at the Angel Grove Youth Center.

"Man you guys have had a tough string of luck.", Tommy said toward the Astro Rangers as they all sat at a table in the Youth Center

TJ smiled. "Nothing we couldn't handle." Well they almost couldn't. Darkonda had trashed their zord the day before and if it weren't for the Mega Vehicles he didn't know what would have happened. But it all worked out and the Mega Vehicles were awesome.

"That's twice in a month you've had zord trouble.", Jason pointed out

Andros shrugged. "Well, you know how it is." Andros was getting frustrated. Sure trouble was a part of being a ranger, but it was all setting him back from his ultimate goal, finding Zordon. He wasn't sure how much time they had left. He didn't think it would be long, and the more he thought about it the more anxious he got.

"So what do you guys want to do today?", Carlos asked. He was thrilled to be hanging out with three of the Ninja Zeo rangers. The more of their history Alpha showed them, the more in awe they were and the more they wanted to get to know them.

"We should go play basketball.", Rocky suggested. He couldn't remember the last time they had played it had been so long. And now that they had six guys, it would be the perfect opportunity.

Andros looked at the Red Ninja Zeo curiously. "Basketball?"

Rocky smiled. Andros knew so much about everything that it was easy to forget that there were a lot of Earth things he had no clue about. "We can teach you. It would be fun."

"I used to have a lot of skill.", TJ said with a smile

"Let's go for it.", Jason said as he stood up. The other five male rangers stood up behind him and they all headed out the door.

* * *

The girls didn't have to think about what to do that day, since as soon as it was suggested they split up Kim and Carri whisked Ashley and Cassie away to the mall.

Cassie frowned as she walked out of what felt like the hundredth store. Not that she didn't like shopping, but to her shopping was different from what they did. They made it into some kind of sport. She had brushed off her last experience with Kim and decided it might be fun to go again as the ranger girls. Kim and Carri were having a blast, and even Ashley was having a good time. All Cassie wanted to do was sit down.

"Is that a new store?", Ashley said excitedly as she pointed across the building

"Looks that way.", Carri replied smiling. "Shall we check it out?"

Kim looked over at her friend and laughed. Carri didn't even have to ask that question. She knew the answer. "Let's go.", Kim said as they headed across the mall

Cassie followed them into the next store and shopped around. Thirty minutes later they came back out, more shopping bags in hand.

Ashley looked like she couldn't hold on to what she had. "You guys want to run these out to the car?"

Kim and Carri glanced at each other and shrugged. They each had a few bags in hand, but they had definitely had worse days than this. "If you want to we can.", Kim said

She and Carri led the girls back out toward the parking lot. It was fun to hang out with the female Astro Rangers. They didn't get to do it often, and now that everything was kind of slow, they were going to take advantage of it. Carri pulled her keys out and hit the button to open the trunk as the girls approached.

While the other female rangers were throwing their bags in the back, Cassie looked around the shopping mall, noticing the movie theater. "We should go see a movie.", she suggested

Ashley smiled at her. "Yeah, that would be fun."

"Why not.", Carri added smiling at the two rangers as Kim nodded her head to signal she was interested as well

Carri slammed the trunk as the four girls walked over to the theater. They stopped and stood in front of it to look at movie posters, before looking at movie times. "There's a showing of The Mummy in a few minutes. You guys want to see that?", asked Ashley. "Brendan Fraser is in it and he's cute.", she added

"I thought someone else was more your type.", Cassie said with a grin as she looked over at Ashley. Ashley immediately elbowed her and the two girls giggled. Kim and Carri exchanged a look as they smiled.

"The Mummy's good.", Kim said as they walked over toward the ticket booth

The girls each purchased a ticket before going inside and getting something to drink, then heading toward the theater. As they walked in they noticed the previews had already started. "We're the only ones in here.", Ashley pointed out

"Lead the way.", Carri said gesturing up the stairs. The two older rangers allowed the Astro's go pick the seats, then they headed up behind them and got situated as the movie started.

* * *

Divatox spied on the female rangers as they went to sit in the movie theater. She wanted to do something, and she was tired of working with Rita and Zedd, if you could call what they did together working.

They were watching a movie called The Mummy. She had heard of it. This mummy character seemed to be quite evil. To bad he wasn't real or she could get him to work for her. To destroy those rangers for her.

The more Divatox thought about it, the more she thought that it wasn't such a bad idea. She could make a mummy monster... or even better...

She had heard about a monster that could send people into newspapers and televisions and other places they shouldn't go. If she could find him, she could use him to send those girls into the movie. Once they were in the movie, they wouldn't have access to their powers. It shouldn't be hard at all for the mummy to take them out without their powers.

"Porto!", she yelled

Porto came running in. "Yes Divatox?"

"I have a project for you.", she said with a smile as she told him what she wanted

* * *

The girls were sitting alone in the theater enjoying the movie. As they sat there focused on the screen, something below them in the aisles made a noise. Instinctively they tensed up and turned toward the noise, only to see that their instincts were right.

"Hello rangers.", the monster greeted. "I come with a present from Divatox."

The ranger girls jumped up and stood in a defensive stance. "Thanks but no thanks.", Carri said as they prepared to morph

None of the girls got the chance to as the monster fired a beam at them, sending them into the ongoing movie.

They stood there and looked around. "What happened?", Kim asked

"I don't know but...", Ashley let her voice trail off as she pointed toward the mummy who was standing in front of them

"Run!", Cassie exclaimed

"Which way did the others go?", Carri asked referring to the action they had watched on screen before they were sucked into the film

"This way.", Ashley said as she pointed

The girls took off and headed quickly for the exit. They hit the sand out of breath just as a crew of adventurers were loading up to go to the nearest town. One of them turned back as he saw the girls hit the sand. He walked over to them. "Where the hell did you come from?", Rick O'Connell asked

"Well..." Carri started. "Long story."

Rick turned to walk away. This was the tip of the iceberg. Everything that was going on and some strangely dressed girls show up out of nowhere.

"You have to help us!", Cassie exclaimed. "The mummy will kill us."

"Sounds like you ladies have a problem.", Rick said as he went to get on his camel

Evy glared at him as he headed back at them. "You could at least help them. The mummy won't have mercy on them."

"How do I know he didn't send them to distract us? After all they appeared out of nowhere and they aren't exactly dressed for the desert.", Rick pointed out

"We're superheros.", Ashley blurted out. The other rangers looked at her and she shrugged.. It was the best she could think of to get his attention.

"Yeah right.", Rick replied

Kim sighed. "Look if you just help us out we can explain everything to you later."

Rick thought for a moment. "Fine.", he said. "Come on.", he added gesturing for them to approach. He had to hurry to get them situated so they could get moving before the mummy attacked them out there.

* * *

The ranger boys were still enjoying their game of basketball. It was a close game, but the Ninja Zeo team was winning, as Andros was still trying to pick up on all the details. "Here Andros.", Carlos said as he threw him the ball so he could take it out

Andros looked at the ball for a moment before looking at his teammates. He saw TJ open and he threw it over to him. TJ maneuvered around the court for a moment before throwing the ball off to Carlos. The black ranger was quick to get a shot off. As the ball was leaving his hands, the rangers communicators went off.

Tommy went to answer it as Carlos's shot fell through the net. "Go ahead Billy."

"I think you guys need to get up here.", Billy told them. "All of you guys.", he added

The six rangers teleported up to the Command Chamber. "What's wrong?", Tommy asked, glancing first toward Trini then looking over at Billy

"I think we have a problem.", Billy said nodding toward Trini

Trini smiled at her boyfriend before continuing. "We monitor all the rangers. The Astro Rangers jump on and off of our sensors constantly because of space travel, but anytime they're on Earth we can follow them, to make sure noone is in trouble."

"Are the girls in trouble?", Rocky asked, the concern showing in his voice

"See that's the thing. One minute all four girls were sitting in a movie theater, the next minute their signals disappeared.", Trini explained. It was weird because the only time that the signals disappeared was if the rangers were off planet. Or dead, but if the girls had been killed they should at least be able to pick up traces of their zeo crystals. At the moment, they had nothing.

"Do you think they're hurt?", asked TJ. He would hate to see anything happen to the four females.

Trini shook her head no. "I think something strange is going on."

"There are a lot of possibilities.", Billy said trying to answer the blue ranger's question. Them being hurt may very well be the best of all the options, but Billy did not want to get into that at the moment. "They could have been taken to another Earth dimension, or one of the dark dimensions. Or Astronema or Callisto could have swept them into space."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Jason started looking over at Billy, "but none of those sound like good things."

Rocky nodded in agreement as he listened to what Jason had to say. Thinking about any of those things made him nervous. And ever since they had gotten these new powers, and Callisto realized Carri was still alive, he was scared to death that something would happen. The thought that she may have come down and swept away his girlfriend and the three other rangers into space without them knowing made him sick.

"So what do we do?", Carlos asked looking from his team's leader to Billy

"Well we have to find the girls.", Andros pointed out. Not only was he worried about Ashley's safety, but the other three were friends and teammates and they all needed to be brought back safe and sound.

Billy nodded. "I would suggest you start by checking out the theater. It is empty from what I can tell.", Billy said. He pulled a device out and handed it to Tommy. "We tried to scan but there was too much interference. But this can register if any dimensional portals opened in the area."

Tommy took it and looked at the others. "Let's get down there.", he said as they all teleported off

A few seconds later the male rangers found themselves in the empty theater. Tommy quickly started scanning the area. A few seconds later he sighed. "No dimensional portals."

"That means...", Rocky didn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to think that Astronema or Callisto had gotten to the girls.

The other rangers were looking around for any clue to what happened. TJ came across their seats with the drinks and popcorn set up. He looked around and caught a glimpse of the screen. He did a double take when he realized he was looking at Cassie. "Uh, guys...", he said

All the male rangers looked up at him, and he turned and pointed toward the movie screen. They all turned to look as the camera panned out, showing Cassie, Ashley, Kim and Carri conversing with the characters from the movie. "This can't be good.", Jason pointed out

Rocky shrugged. "It's better than the other possibilities.", he replied. At least if they were in the movie they could see that the girls were safe and sound.

"Let's get back to the Command Chamber.", Tommy said. If you took away the circumstances surrounding Kim's big screen debut, he thought it was cool to see her up there. He turned his head away from the screen and back to the others. "If anyone can figure out how to get them out of there, it's Billy."

The others nodded and the six rangers teleported back to the Command Chamber.

* * *

The four female rangers were sitting in the middle of an extravagant hotel in Cairo. Rick, Evy and her brother Jonathan were standing over them like they were predators and the girls were the prey. The rangers couldn't blame them, they did just drop out of no where and claim to be superheros needing help.

"You said if we'd get you here you'd explain. So, explain.", Rick said looking at them cruelly

"Like I said we're superheros. We kind of got thrown into the middle of this mess on accident.", Ashley explained

"If you're superheros," Jonathan started looking at them curiously, "then why did you run from the mummy instead of fight him?"

The girls looked at each other. They hadn't really thought about that before. "Because... I don't know we were just scared and didn't know what was going on so we ran.", Cassie said making excuses

"How did you get here in the first place?", Rick asked

"We were sent here by a monster.", Kim explained. Rick looked at her skeptically.

"As I'm sure you know, every good hero has a villain.", Carri continued with their explanation. "Ours probably saw your mummy and thought she could send us here to be destroyed."

"Great so now that we saved you we not only have to be to be worried about this mummy, but your villain is going to come after us as well.", Rick said throwing his hands in the air out of frustration

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that.", Kim tried to comfort him. It didn't matter who it was that threw them in here, Kim seriously doubted they'd follow to make sure the job was done right.

"If your story is true, prove it.", Evy said. If they were really superheros being chased by a villain this would be fascinating. Almost as much as them finding Hamunaptra and her reading from the Book of the Dead, even though that didn't turn out so well.

"How do we do that?", Cassie asked

"Well," Evy started before thinking for a moment. "Show us your superpowers. I mean, every superhero mus have some sort of superpower."

The girls glanced at each other and reluctantly stood. They figured the best thing they could do would be to follow the plot of the movie. And if the only way Rick, Evy and Jonathan would believe them was by morphing, then they would do it. Besides, these guys were only movie characters, who would they tell.

"It's morphin time!", Kim yelled almost simultaneously with Ashley's, "Let's rocket!"

They went through the motions but nothing happened. Rick, Evy and Jonathan looked at them the same way you would look at a mental patient who claimed to be Batman. "Something's wrong with our powers.", Cassie fretted

"I have a feeling that being here has screwed them up.", Carri said. She didn't imagine that it would be easy to morph inside of a film strip.

"What about ninjetti's?", Kim asked her friend. Those powers were connected to them, and usually even if their powers were screwed up they could still morph into their ninjetti forms. Carri shrugged and Kim figured why not give it a try. "Ninjetti, crane!"

"Panther!", Carri yelled as their ninjetti forms took over. Kim was right, no matter what was interfering with their powers they could always be ninjetti's.

Rick stumbled back a few feet and had to catch himself before he fell. "How did you do that?"

"We told you.", Ashley said as she and Cassie stepped up next to the two ninjetti's. "We're superheros."

Kim and Carri powered down and looked at the others. "Now do you believe us?", Carri asked

"Well.", Rick said standing straight up and walking over to them. "With the mummy out there, we're glad to have superhero's on board."

The girls smiled at him. Now they would be allowed to continue to follow the plot of the movie until they could figure a way out of this mess.

* * *

The six rangers and Billy teleported to the projection booth, just in time to see the girls morph into their ninjetti forms. "Good thing we're the only ones in here.", Jason said

Carlos nodded. "Although I doubt anyone would actually believe that they were the real rangers sucked into a movie."

"You never know. This is Angel Grove, and they have seen a lot of weird things.", Jason reminded him

Billy walked over to the projector and used his equipment to scan it. He looked at the other rangers. "As soon as it's finished I should know something."

"Hopefully we can figure out how to get them out of there.", Andros pointed out motioning to the screen

Billy continued the scan of the film while the rest of the rangers were watching the action on the movie screen. A few minutes later his device was done scanning. He looked at the other male rangers. "Let's get this back to the Command Chamber. We should be able to decipher the raw data and find out something conclusive."

The others nodded in agreement as they teleported off with Billy. They sat in the Command Chamber and anxiously waited for Billy to run the results.

"How long is this going to take?", asked Rocky

"It shouldn't take too long.", Billy assured him as he watched his machines analyze what he had found

TJ sighed and leaned against a console. "I can't believe the girls are in a movie.", he said. "Do you think they're excited about it?", he thought aloud

"Yeah now they're movie stars.", Carlos joked as he laughed and leaned against a console as well

"I'm not quite sure they all want to be movie stars.", Jason said with a smile. "At least Kim and Carri don't."

Tommy smiled. "Yeah they had an experience shooting a TV show and I don't think either of them were thrilled with it. Of course that may have been because they were taping a power rangers show."

"Power rangers?", TJ repeated

Jason turned to answer TJ's question. "To make a long story short, they were sucked into another dimension where they were actresses playing power rangers, and ended up shooting an episode of the tv show."

"We're a tv show?", Carlos asked in disbelief

Tommy nodded his head yes. "In other dimensions. Not every world develops like ours."

"TV shows are on that box, right?", Andros asked. They didn't have tv shows on KO-35, and the first time he saw one was when Ashley showed it to him.

TJ nodded in response as Rocky smiled at the Red Astro ranger. "So if you didn't have television or sports, what did you do for entertainment back home?"

"We had sports.", Andros assured him. "Just not the same kind you have. We didn't need television and we spent a lot of our spare time playing in space."

"That sounds..."

"Got it.", Billy said cutting Tommy off. "I know how to save them."

"How?", Carlos asked as he and TJ stood straight up and all of the rangers went to gather around Billy

"Just let the movie finish as planned and the girls will be automatically freed.", Billy explained

"That's it?", Jason asked in disbelief

"I believe they were sent into the movie so the mummy could destroy them. If the mummy kills them before they can get to the end of the movie, they're dead. As long as the movie finishes as planned, the girls will be thrown out of the film at the end. Even if someone were to damage the filmstrip, the girls could go on in that world until the strip was restored and the movie allowed to finish.", Billy elaborated. It was a smart plan on someone's part, because from what he could tell from previews was that the mummy was smart and strong. But he had a lot of faith in the female rangers.

"You think they can survive the mummy?", asked TJ who was now concerned for the girls lives

"They're good rangers. And Kim and Carri have their ninjetti powers. They should be fine.", Tommy said, trying to comfort himself as much as anyone

"Should we go watch the movie?", Rocky asked. "I'd feel better keeping an eye on them."

"Are you sure?", Jason asked. He knew all of them were going to feel frantic anytime the girls were attacked on screen.

Andros thought for a moment. "He's right. We should watch."

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Maybe later. Right now there's a monster attacking LA.", Trini told them

"Got it. It's morphin time!", Tommy yelled

"Let's rocket!", called Andros

The six rangers appeared in front of the monster, who looked them over. "Where are your female rangers?", the monster asked as he laughed. "Wait, I almost forgot. I gave them a movie experience to die for."

"Well let me show you our gratitude.", Tommy said coldly. "Power sword!", he yelled jumping in the air as the weapon appeared in his hand

"Spiral saber!", Andros called for his weapon as he helped Tommy attack

The other rangers were getting ready to call on their weapons as well, when Elgar appeared in front of them with a group of hybrids. "Not so fast rangers.", he said as he sent the drones to attack

The four male rangers ran at the hybrids and attacked. They weren't any more difficult than usual, but they wanted to get them out of the way fast so that they could help Tommy destroy the monster and get back to the theater. Rocky called for his Power Lance and immediately slammed it to the ground, sending several hybrids flying backwards. Jason followed suite and used his Power Axe to fire at some of the hybrids, while TJ and Carlos called for their Astro Axe and Lunar Lance.

Elgar saw the monster fighting the two leaders and decided to go lend him a hand. He came up from behind and attacked Andros. The red ranger flew back and rolled over, barely getting his Spiral Saber up in time to block Elgar's oncoming attack.

Tommy was trying to defeat the monster, who was having no trouble throwing the white ranger around. He used his sword to push the monster back, but he couldn't get him down as the creature jumped up and was back in Tommy's face.

As Tommy and Andros were struggling, the rest of the rangers were trying to make quick work of the hybrids. They were getting tired of fighting them individually, so all four rangers pulled out blasters, with the Astro's combining theirs to make booster mode. They fired at the remaining hybrids and quickly took them out. The two Astro rangers went to join Andros and his fight against Elgar, while the two Ninja Zeo's went to help Tommy.

"Hey this isn't a fair fight.", Elgar complained as all three Astro rangers ran at him with their weapons. After a few minutes of fighting, Elgar gave up and left. "I'm outta here.", he said figuring the monster could finish off the rangers

The three Astro Rangers ran to the aid of the Ninja Zeo's, who were trying to fight Divatox's monster. The six of them attacked with weapons and were thrown back. As they went to stand the monster fired on them, sending them all flying through the air. "I think we need more power.", Andros said. "Astro blasters!", he called as his team put them together

Tommy agreed, the best way to take care of this monster was going to be to put a lot of fire power together. Since the girls were gone they couldn't use their Power Blaster, Tommy figured they'd have to go with something else. "Zeo power cannon!", he yelled as the weapon fell into the three rangers hands

Simultaneously the two groups of rangers called for their weapons to fire. The monster couldn't survive that much fire power and it collapsed to the ground. Divatox was quick to bring it back to life, and soon it was towering over the rangers.

"We need Ninja Zeo Zord power now!", Tommy yelled

Andros followed right behind him. "Astro Megazord power now!"

The Astro Megazord came flying through space, hurdling toward Angel Grove. The three Astro Rangers jumped into their Megazord as the Ninja Zeo's jumped into their individual zords and created their Megazord with Billy's help. The two zords stood side by side against the monster, who didn't stand a chance. A few seconds later he was defeated, and the rangers returned to the Command Chamber.

* * *

Astronema watched curiously as the Astro Rangers helped the Ninja Zeo's. "Ecliptor!", she called

He walked over to her. "Yes Astronema?"

"What's going on down there?", she asked

"I believe Divatox sent a monster to destroy the rangers.", Ecliptor told her

She grunted and spun around. "I know that.", she said sharply. "What I don't know is why they were teaming up for one of Divatox's monsters, and why there were only six rangers."

Ecliptor bowed to her. "I will find out.", he said as he turned to walk away

"You'd better.", she snapped as she turned her attention back toward the rangers. Something strange was going on her and she would be damned if she was going to be left out of the loop. She would find out what was going on. Hopefully whatever it was could help her destroy those rangers.

* * *

Divatox was upset when Elgar walked in, leaving the monster alone with those rangers. "What were you thinking?", she asked. The space pirate sighed. "Never mind, you're never thinking."

"Yes I am. Sometimes.", Elgar replied

She made a face as she turned back just in time to see her monster get destroyed. "Great, another good one down the toilet."

"But the girls are still in the movie.", Elgar pointed out

Divatox thought for a moment. He was right, this may not be a total loss after all. Besides, if those rangers were destroyed in the movie, they would be destroyed in real life. Then she would only have a few of those brats left to deal with. "I have an idea.", she said, a smile spreading across her face. "Let's destroy something those rangers care about.", Divatox said with a smile

"What?", asked Elgar

"The high school.", she replied

Elgar scratched his head. "Uh, none of them go there anymore."

Divatox smiled. "It's where they graduated. Besides, some of them still have siblings there. They would be devastated if something happened."

"Oh.", Elgar said sort of cheerfully. "So how are you going to do that?"

"Get Porto. Tell him I need a detonator.", Divatox replied with a smile. "Oh and get Zedd and Rita. I'm going to need a distraction."

* * *

The four ranger girls jumped down into the city's sewers. "Ew.", Carri said as her feet sloshed around in sewer water

"Gross.", Kim added finishing her friend's thought

"Of all the ranger adventures I never thought one of them would be in a sewer.", Cassie said. Ashley smiled in response. She remembered their run in with the Ninja Turtles, and how she thought it would be a cold day in hell before she was visiting any sewers.

Suddenly Rick came flying down and pushed passed all the girls to get to the front. "Let's move.", he said gesturing for them to go

"Evy," Jonathan said in disbelief. "Imhotep has Evy."

"We'll get her back.", Rick snapped

"How?", Jonathan asked

"They still have to get back to Hamunaptra. We just have to get there with them.", Rick pointed out. He thought for a moment as he continued walking. "I think I have an idea of how we can get back quickly."

"We must hurry. If we do not, Imhotep will be able to resurrect Anck-su-namun and then there will be no stopping him.", Ardeth Bey pointed out

"We'll get there.", Rick snapped. He couldn't help but wonder if the members of this secret society were always that pleasant.

"It shouldn't be too hard, right?", Ashley asked. "Rescue the girl, kill the mummy?"

"It shouldn't.", Rick replied. "For us.", he added gesturing to the men in the group

"What's that supposed to mean?", Carri asked coldly. She did not like what he was inferring.

"It means that you girls are going to have to stay behind. It's too dangerous, and he already has Evy.", Rick pointed out

Cassie made a face. "I don't think so. We're superhero's, remember?"

"You really think you can fight the mummy?", asked Rick

"We've seen way worse than that before.", Kim said glaring at him. Although she wasn't quite sure that they had all seen worse, or even that she had. But Callisto would probably count for worse, and that was good enough.

Rick sighed. "Fine. You can come."

"If they are heros," Ardeth started, "than you will be glad to have them there. We will need all the help we can get."

"Let's just go get Evy back.", Rick said as they all marched through the sewers looking for a safe way out

* * *

The boys teleported to the Command Chamber just in time to hear the alarms go off. "Man we're never going to get to that movie.", Rocky griped

"What's going on?", Tommy asked ignoring Rocky's frustrations, although he shared them as well

"Once you defeated the monster, Rita and Zedd sent Rito and Goldar down along with another group of hybrids.", Billy explained

Jason looked at the others. "You guys ready to go again?", he asked

"As ready as I'm gonna be.", TJ replied

"Let's rocket!", Andros yelled

"It's morphin time!", Tommy followed

The six rangers found themselves back in action as they stood in front of Rito and Goldar and their hybrids. "Rangers it's so good of you to join us.", Goldar growled

"I wouldn't be so excited to see us if I was you.", Tommy replied as he ran toward his greatest enemy

Rocky took the opportunity to attack Rito, leaving the rest of the rangers facing off against the hybrids.

"Power Axe!", Jason once again called for his weapon. This was twice in one day, and he didn't want to spent much time having to fight the hybrids again.

The Astro's felt the same way, one fight in the day was plenty. They all called on their weapons as well to try and make quick work of the hybrids. There were blasters firing and weapons slinging everywhere as the fight went on.

The boys called on the full power of their weapons in order to take the hybrids out. It took them a while, but finally they got them all down. Jason quickly ran off to help Tommy, and Andros was not far behind. TJ and Carlos went to help Rocky with Rito.

Rito and Goldar saw that all of their hybrids had been defeated. They also figured that they had been on the surface long enough for Divatox to plant her detonator. They knocked the rangers back, and in one swift motion they disappeared.

"That was weird.", Carlos pointed out

Tommy nodded. "Let's get back and see what Billy says."

In six flashes of multi-colored light, the boys found their way back into the Command Chamber. "I don't suppose we can get to the movie now?", Rocky asked taking off his helmet. He didn't know what the others thought, but he felt like that was more of a distraction than anything.

Billy shook his head no as Trini spoke. "While you guys were fighting, Divatox brought a detonator to Angel Grove.", she told them

"Where?", asked Jason anxiously. He was worried that she would try to attack the Youth Center and his girlfriend again.

Trini frowned. "We're not sure. We have to pinpoint the location. As soon as we do, we'll send you guys to get it."

The male rangers sighed and set restlessly, waiting for Trini and Billy to find some answers.

* * *

"Astronema.", Ecliptor spoke, walking up behind her

The princess of evil turned to see him standing there. She gripped her staff tightly and glared at him. "You had better have some news."

He nodded. "It seems as though Divatox sent the four female rangers into a film."

"A film?", Astronema repeated as Ecliptor nodded. "She attacked my space rangers and didn't even tell me?" Ecliptor didn't reply and Astronema spun around in a huff. "What was the purpose of this?"

"They are in a movie about a mummy. We believe that Divatox wanted the mummy to kill the rangers on the film, killing them in real life.", Ecliptor explained

Astronema thought for a moment. "Do they have their powers?", she asked. Ecliptor shook his head no. "Is there a way to escape?"

"If the movie is allowed to progress as planned, they will be thrown from the reel at the film's end.", Ecliptor answered her questions

Astronema tapped her fingers on her staff as she thought for a moment. There may be a way for her to use this to her advantage. She didn't know why Divatox would send them into a movie to be destroyed. Good guys almost always won in the movies. She made a face thinking about it. Then an idea hit her. "What if I helped?", she asked turning and walking as she thought

"How are you going to help?", asked Ecliptor

"Well the rangers don't have any powers.", Astronema said as she continued to pace around Ecliptor. "Which means if I use my powers to send a monster and some Quantrons into the movie, they won't stand a chance. That will ensure their destruction.", she said, stopping to slam down her staff and glare at Ecliptor. "Get me a monster.", she ordered

"Yes Astronema.", he said as he took off

She smiled and turned back to watch the rangers as she waited for the monster to be ready.

* * *

"I got it!", Trini exclaimed

"Great, where's the bomb?", TJ asked standing up and walking toward her

"Here.", she replied pulling it up on screen

Rocky paled. "That's the high school. I have siblings at Angel Grove High.", he pointed out although the others were already well aware. Even though it was Saturday, his younger brother participated in a sports club that met on Saturday's and he would certainly be there.

Jason nodded. "We're not going to let anything happen. Let's get down there and get the detonator."

"It doesn't look like anyone's guarding it.", Billy said as he continued to do an analysis of the area. Hopefully this would be a quick in and out mission.

"Great then let's get down there and take care of it.", Andros replied

Tommy nodded and Billy handed him the device he could use to locate the detonator. "Back to action!", he yelled

The morphed rangers appeared on the Angel Grove High campus. There were a few students around, all surprised by the appearance of the rangers and the lack of a monster. They saw the rangers head toward the building, and they scurried away so they wouldn't get caught in whatever it was they were doing.

Tommy brought out the device and pointed it around campus. It sent him in one direction and he gestured for all of the rangers to follow.

"Where do you think she would have planted it?", asked Andros

The other rangers thought for a moment. TJ was the first to speak. "If I remember right, there were several sports clubs that met on Saturday's. She would want to do the most damage, and that's where the most kids would be."

"So the gym?", Carlos asked

"The gym, the fields, wherever would be the most central location.", Jason pointed out

"Let's get moving.", Tommy said as they took off in the direction of the school's Saturday sports. Most high school athletes played Varsity or JV, which only practiced Monday - Friday. But there were tons of kids who didn't make the cut, or just wanted to play recreational, that would play on Saturday's in the sports clubs.

The device Billy gave them led them in the direction of the gym. They walked in and found the gym empty, as basketball season was long over. They headed out of the gym and the signal got stronger. They saw all the kids down on the fields. This was the time of year for baseball and softball, and they even had a spring soccer club, although the high school soccer team played in the fall.

"Over here.", Tommy said pointing toward the bleachers that were in the middle of all four fields. The students stopped playing, and all eyes were on the rangers as they ran across the field. The device in Tommy's hand went crazy as they approached the bleachers. Several of the parents who had been sitting and watching got up and took off in fear as the rangers approached.

All six rangers started searching the small set of bleachers, looking for any type of detonator. "I got it!", TJ called pulling out a rather large spider with a timer on his back

"How long?", Rocky asked

"Thirty seconds.", he replied

"I'll take care of it.", Andros said. "Galaxy glider, hang ten!", he yelled. The red galaxy glider appeared before him and he jumped on it, before taking the detonator from TJ and heading off into space. He quickly flew as far out as he had time for, before throwing the device and turning to head back toward Earth. He saw the detonator explode behind him as he approached the surface. Andros jumped from the glider and went to stand by his fellow rangers. "All clear.", he said

"Let's get out of here.", Jason replied as they all teleported back to the Command Chamber

All six rangers powered down. "Well?", Rocky asked, hoping that they could finally get back to the movie and make sure that the girls were alright.

"Looks like we're all in the clear.", Billy replied

"Good. Because we have a movie to catch.", Carlos said as the five rangers headed back down to the theater

* * *

While the male rangers were busy fighting Rita, Zedd and Divatox's armies, the female rangers were fighting a battle of their own. They had made it back to the city of Hamunaptra and were now rushing to find Imhotep. As Rick blew up some more of Imhotep's priests, they found themselves in the main room.

They rushed to the center where Evy and Anck-su-namun were both tied down to slabs. They were surrounded by priests, but Rick didn't seem to care as he rushed down to save her. The rangers looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's do it.", Kim said. Cassie and Ashley ran into the fight while Carri and Kim decided to step it up a notch. "Ninjetti, crane!"

"Panther!"

With that the two ninjetti's were in the mix. They fought the priests hard as more soldiers came rushing out toward them. They turned to face the new group of soldiers and were ready for a fight.

"Hey guys," Ashley started as something else had caught her eye

"What?", Cassie asked

"I think we've got bigger problems than the undead monsters.", she replied

Carri spun around. "What's that?", she asked getting a glimpse of what Ashley was talking about

"Real monsters.", Ashley replied, causing Cassie and Kim to turn as well

"Quantrons?", Cassie questioned. "Great, just what we don't need right now."

"Don't forget about me.", the monster pointed out

Kim rolled her eyes. "How could we?", she asked as all four ranger girls turned their attention solely on them and attacked. Kim and Carri were the only ones with some kind of powers so they went after the monster, while Ashley and Cassie busied themselves with the Quantrons.

Ashley was thrown back into a wall. "Never again will I take advantage of morphing."

Kim and Carri were fighting the monster without much luck. He shot beams at them which through their ninjetti forms back, landing them right beside Ashley as she had hit the ground. "You got that right.", Carri said as she and Kim stood up and looked around. "Where did the monster go?"

"I... I don't know.", Kim replied as he was no where to be found

They didn't have much time to think about it as they were suddenly covered in Quantrons. Their ninjetti forms made the fight a little easier, but not much. They were able to use some of the ninjetti tricks to avoid Quantrons, but they were having trouble defeating them.

"Cassie watch out!", Kim yelled as one attacked the Pink Astro ranger from behind

Cassie hit the floor and rolled off. "Thanks.", she called back. "I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this."

"We can't give up.", Carri said as she surveyed the scene. It was hard to see anything around the Quantrons, but she did notice that some how Jonathan had managed to take control of some of Imhotep's army, and had used them to destroy Anck-su-namun. That gave Carri an idea. "Hey Jonathan, how about a little help?"

"What are those things called?", he yelled back

"Quantrons.", she replied. A few seconds later he spoke something in Imhotep's language. The girls didn't understand anything except the word Quantrons, but the next thing they knew the undead army was coming to help them.

Ashley saw them starting to attack Astronema's army. "Well any help is good help.", she said. Although she had never thought that this would be what would come to their rescue.

In the middle of the Quantron fight, they heard a woman scream. They turned to see Evy and Jonathan being attacked by the monster. Kim and Carri looked at each other and nodded. They quickly maneuvered away from the Quantrons and ran toward Evy.

"Hey you.", Kim called the monster's attention just in time to kick him back. She caught a glimpse of the frightened look on Evy's face as she didn't. "Don't worry about him, read."

Evy nodded and walked a few steps back, the book of Amun-Ra in hand. They could hear her start to read something from the book. As she finished, something happened to Imhotep but the girls couldn't be sure what as they were to busy fighting Astronema's army.

Cassie got away from a Quantron just in time to see Rick kill Imhotep and Evy and Jonathan running to his side. The trio didn't know whether to be happy or scared as Astronema's army was still hanging around. Cassie ducked a Quantron just as the structure she was standing in started to shake. "What was that?"

Everyone good and evil started to look around. "We gotta move.", Rick said, wasting no time dragging Evy and Jonathan out

The rangers quickly separated themselves from Astronema's forces, who were just as shocked as they were, and took off. They followed them through the rooms as doors were rapidly closing behind them. Finally they escaped, feeling the warmth of the afternoon sun on their faces.

They thought they were in the clear, but even the structures surrounding the outer city were collapsing. All seven of them ran until they were clear of the city. "Do you think they're gone?", Rick asked

"Knowing Astronema's forces, probably not.", Ashley replied

"So what do you want us to do?", Rick asked

"You?", Carri repeated and they nodded. "Nothing. We'll take care of them. Just get out of here."

The four rangers stood in a defensive stance facing the ruins of Hamunaptra. They heard Ardeth approach, but didn't bother turning back toward him. They could hear the four adventurers talking, but didn't get a chance to hear what they were saying as the monster and Quantrons appeared in front of them.

"You came back for more?", Kim asked, her tone sounding more confident than she was actually feeling

They heard Evy scream and Cassie turned back. "Just get out of here.", she ordered them as the ranger girls ran in for the fight.

They tried to hold Astronema's forces off so Rick, Evy, Jonathan and Ardeth could escape. They found that they were having about as much luck as before, when a bright light encompassed them all. When the light faded, they realized they were standing back in the theater, and the boys were just teleporting in.

None of the girls paid the boys any attention, all they could think about was how excited they were to finally be able to morph.

"It's morphin time!", Kim yelled just as Cassie yelled, "Let's rocket!"

The guys weren't completely sure what was going on, but they wasted no time getting in on the action with the girls. The morphed rangers ran to attack. "This is much easier.", Cassie pointed out

A few seconds into the fight Ecliptor showed up and started attacking Andros. The red ranger was forced to turn his attention away from the main fight and to his enemy. Andros wasn't the only one who was being attacked as Rita and Zedd saw what was going on and took the opportunity to send Goldar and hybrids down to help. Goldar immediately went after Tommy, while the hybrid's joined the Quantrons in attacking the rangers.

The fight was getting intense, and the rangers started calling on weapons. There was chaos all throughout the theater as the rangers were jumping on the chairs to get good leverage for fighting and firing. Two kids who worked for the theater ducked their heads in so they could clean. The rangers heard one of them yell and the other drop something as they turned and fled.

"Bet they're not too happy with us.", Carri commented as she noticed someone had shot through the movie screen

"It is Angel Grove. They probably have monster insurance.", Jason pointed out as he threw a Quantron across the theater, knocking it into several of the hybrids

"We've got to take care of this monster.", Rocky pointed out as he slammed his lance down, destroying some of the army that was around him and taking out a chair or two with him.

TJ and Carlos nodded, and they ran at the monster, axe and lance in hand, trying to attack. The monster threw them back and fired at them. The two Astro Rangers managed to get out of the way as the blast hit and pieces of chair went flying everywhere.

"Ow.", Ashley said as she got hit by a flying piece of debris. "Not cool."

"Sorry.", Carlos called over to his teammate

Ashley decided to take her anger out on the Quantrons, as she fired her Star Slinger at them. The Yellow Astro ranger finally was starting to feel like they were making a dent in this small army, when suddenly the monster grew through the ceiling.

"Ha I will smush you like bugs.", he bellowed lifting his foot up

All of the rangers rolled out of the way as a giant foot came crashing down through the theater. Kim sighed. "Yup, they'd better have monster insurance."

Despite the large sized monster, Ecliptor and Goldar had yet to take off with the hybrids and Quantrons. Tommy turned his attention toward Goldar. "You guys get the zords. I'll take care of him."

"I'm staying down here too.", Andros said eyeing down Ecliptor

Even though those were two strong rangers, even they couldn't handle Goldar, Ecliptor, and their army by themselves. TJ and Jason quickly volunteered to stay behind and help, leaving the six rangers to use the two zords to fight.

"Astro megazord power now!", Carlos called. The Astro Megazord flew through the air and the three remaining Astro rangers jumped into it.

"We need Ninja Zeo Zord power now!", Rocky yelled. Five Ninja Zeo Zords came barreling toward them. With a little help from Billy, they combined all five zords and the red, pink and yellow rangers sat in the cockpit ready for a fight.

The first thing that the two megazords did was get the monster away from the theater and away from the mall by having him chase them around. Then the zords stepped on each side of the monster and the fight began. Both zords were strong, a lot stronger for any one monster to handle. They both called for their sabers and used their special attacks to send the monster into oblivion.

While the action was going on outside, the four ranger boys were fighting in what was left of the inside of the theater. "You will never win.", Goldar growled as he threw Tommy back

Tommy was quick to jump up and attack. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

Ecliptor glanced over at Goldar as he fought against Andros. He couldn't help but wonder why Rita and Zedd thought they deserved to get into this fight. Their warriors were not as competent as he was. He believed that if Goldar hadn't shown up he could have taken out both team's leaders with ease as they would have both come to fight him. For now, he would just have to settle with the Red Astro Ranger.

Jason and TJ were busy throwing hybrids and Quantrons around as they continued their fight. At one point they found themselves surrounded by the army. They tried hard to fight them off, but weren't having much luck. Suddenly pink arrows came flying out of nowhere as the calvary arrived.

Some of the rangers went to attack the Quantrons and Hybrids, while Carri hit Goldar from behind with her daggers. The overgrown monkey flew forward and hit the ground hard. Goldar looked up just in time to see that Ecliptor had been surprised by Carlos as well.

The forces of evil grouped together on one side while all ten power rangers turned to face them. Ecliptor glared at them all before his eyes rested on Andros. "Next time you won't have all your friends to back you up." With that, Ecliptor and his Quantrons stood together, and in little dots of light they were all gone.

As Ecliptor left, Goldar growled at the rangers before taking the hybrids and leaving as well. The ten rangers stood in the theater, alone and excited.

"You guys would not believe the adventure we had.", Ashley said, smiling underneath her helmet, her excitement barely contained

Tommy laughed. "Why don't we go back to the Command Chamber and power down, and you ladies can tell us all about your day."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Kim said. They all looked at each other, and then in a flash all ten rangers disappeared.

* * *

The girls took turns telling everyone about their experience as characters from the mummy movie. The boys weren't even allowed to get a word in edgewise until they were all finished.

"That sounds like an exciting movie. Maybe us guys should check it out.", Rocky said as he looked over at the other male rangers

Carri laughed. "Go for it. But you won't be catching me back at that movie for a while. It would be like watching those power ranger shows on TV in that other dimension. Way to creepy, because I lived the experiences."

"I know.", Kim agreed. It would be way to weird to watch that movie again, at least any time soon. "And in the future, next time we pick a movie, I don't care if it stars Brendan Fraser, as long as we're rangers, we're staying away from action movies."

"I totally agree with you.", Cassie said. Not that she anticipated ever being sucked into another movie, but if she was she would like it to not get her killed.

Carri raised an eyebrow. "Even if it stars Brad Pitt?"

Ashley laughed at her fellow yellow ranger. "Is that not the same thing as doing it for Brendan Fraser?"

Carri looked at Kim for the final decision, since it was her rule. "Ok Brad Pitt movies don't count. Because if I'm going to have to try and save the world, it might as well be with him."

The girls laughed as Tommy made a face. "You save the world with me everyday."

"Yeah but it's not the same.", she said with a smile on her face as she walked over and gave her boyfriend a kiss. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, passionately returning the kiss.

"Hey now.", TJ joked. Tommy laughed and let Kim go.

"So now what?", asked Carlos

"We probably need to get back to the ship and check on everything.", Andros said. They had been gone all day, and Alpha or DECA would let him know if something was wrong, but it would still be good for the team to check things out for themselves. Not to mention do maintenance and cleaning things, or work some on the Simudeck.

The Astro Rangers said goodbye and were ready to teleport out when Carri stopped them. "Oh!", she exclaimed. They looked strangely at her. "Don't forget your shopping bags."

"Yeah we need to go get those.", Ashley said as she smiled. It had been such a rough day she almost forgot how it started.

"We'll get their bags out of the car then drive it to LA.", Kim said as she pointed to Carri and looked over at the boys

"We'll be waiting. With pizza. So don't be late.", Jason said upon realizing that it was now dinnertime

The girls teleported off leaving the other six rangers in the Command Chamber with Billy and Trini. "Well at least everything worked out alright.", Trini said. The others nodded as Trini stood and looked at Billy. "And unfortunately they're not the only ones who have to leave."

"So soon?", Billy asked

Trini smiled. "I've been here all day. And I do have a real job in Europe.", she said leaning in to give him a kiss

Billy smiled back at her as she slowly pulled away. "I'll see you later."

"Later it is.", Trini replied as she teleported out

"So, Billy, pizza?", Rocky asked. Billy nodded in reply.

"Man pizza sounds good right about now.", TJ said rubbing his stomach

"You can get one on the Synthetron.", Andros reminded him

"No offense Andros," Carlos started before smiling at his team's leader, "but the Synthetron just doesn't make as good of an American pizza as what you get right here at home."

"But the ship was made on KO-35.", Andros pointed out trying to defend his technology. Of course it wouldn't make a stellar American pizza, but he thought it made a pretty good pizza.

"That's kind of the point.", Carlos replied

TJ grinned at his leader. "Don't get us wrong, the Synthetron is great and all, but nothing is as good as home cooked, well Dominoes cooked, food."

Andros thought for a moment as Ashley and Cassie teleported back in. "I'm going to make sure you get an excellent pizza out of the Synthetron tonight.", he promised

"We're having pizza?", Cassie asked. "Cool."

"Shall we get going then?", Ashley asked looking around at her fellow rangers

Andros nodded in agreement and they all said their goodbyes to the other rangers before taking off for the megaship.

"You guys ready to get back to the apartment?", Jason asked as he looked at the three remaining guys

Billy shook his head no. "Give me ten minutes to finish up here then I'll be ready."

"We still have to wait on the girls anyway.", Rocky pointed out

"I say we go back and relax for a bit.", Tommy said. After two monster fights and several hybrid fights, not to mention Goldar, Ecliptor, and the Quantrons, he was ready for a break.

Jason raised his hand. "I second that.", he said agreeing with Tommy

"Then we'll teleport back down, Billy will join us in a few, and the girls will be there in about a half an hour or so.", Rocky said looking over at his fellow rangers, who nodded their heads yes

"See ya.", Jason said as the three male Ninja Zeo rangers teleported out

As soon as the multi colored lights disappeared, Billy turned back to his work. Crisis finally over, he could finish what he started that morning. Then he would go back and join his friends for a peaceful, relaxing evening at home which they all earned.

The End


End file.
